Digital Escapade
by SilverLunarKitsune
Summary: Four girls, four turtles, one wild escapade after another. How will the boys deal with these girls being their partners, in more ways then one.


SLK: Okay, I'm going to try chapters here ~ish nervis~ Um so please be helpful and tell me if you like it of not ~puppeh eyes of doom~

All my OC's hug me: Don't worry Kaa-san!

Splinter: SilverLunarKitsune does not own Digimon or TMNT ~lawers huff and walk away~ She does however own the plot line and OCs' she see's fit to put in her stories.

SLK: ON WITH THE STORY MY DARLINGS! ~cackles evilly~

* * *

Four girls laughed as they walked the streets of Manhattan, New York not a care in the world as they held onto yellow fox like stuffed animals with stubby legs and bright blue eyes. Each girl was the same age and height and looked as if they were sisters though they looked nothing alike, all had pale tans and the body to kill for, the differences were their hair and eyes. One had blacker than the night long mid back hair in a low pony tail and teal eyes that shown leadership and love, her name was Liana, the one to her right had long silver blonde hair in twin tails and icy blue eyes showing sincerity and caution as she looked around them, her name was Kitten, to her right was a dusty brunette who's long hair was pushed back by a head band and dark violet eyes showing curiosity and responsibility, her name was Rowan, and the last one was a golden blonde with equally golden eyes her long hair in a half pony tail, her name was Serini. Liana shook her head at her friends and thought back to when they first met, who would of thought a sports dork, her, a major Goth chick, Kitten, a super nerd, Rowan, and a hyper prep, Serini, would have gotten together and become friends.

Yea there was rules between them, no pink, don't invite others into your basketball practice, don't pile home work on the geek and do it yourself, don't pick on each other's friends, just four simple rules they live by, it works. They walked down an ally that would get them to their destination quicker not noticing the four men dressed in black dropping down behind them and without any noise the girls were knocked unconscious. The Viximon watched in horror as them and their partners were strapped onto cold metal tables and tubes were put into the now drugged tamers. The Viximon bit and scratched at their kidnappers but knew it was in vain, they couldn't use their attacks for fear the poison gas that was emitted would kill the girls and they couldn't digivolve without the girls awake. All the scientists were wearing lab coats with ninja gi's under them and what looked like a three toed red foot on the chest. They started up machines and the girls started screaming along with their digimon as the digivices on each of the girls skirts glowed brightly, four figures dropped from the ceiling and knocked out the foot scientists just as the machine stopped revealing four small creatures with puffy tails.

The four figures cringed, "We were too late, dudes." The four figures walked into the light revealing that they were four bi petal turtles each with a different color bandana over their eyes. The one with blue and two katana strapped to his back looked to the four creatures on the tables in front of them, picking up the ash grey one with a white tribal marking of fire on its back, it whined softly letting him know it was alive, he then picked up a blue device, it glowed brightly as he picked it up. He turned to his brothers, they each held one of the small creatures and chuckled softly, "Their alive?" the one with the purple headband a bo staff nodded as the one with the red headband and sais just gave him a look and the one with the orange headband and numchuks laughed, "Leo, can we keep them?" the one called Leo sighed as he saw his brother hold a golden yellow one with black tribal lightning on its back close to his plastron, he nodded, "Yes, Mike, but we ask Master Splinter first." Mike did a mini jig before holding the now awake creature and device, "I shall call her squishy and she'll be mine and she will be my squishy!" a squeal was heard from the golden yellow thing, "Oh em gee! I love that line!" a groan was heard from Raphael's arms, "Plug up."

Raph stared at the silver creature with ice blue tribal snowflakes on its back in his arms, "Did you just talk?" Raph stared at Donny then at the one in his brothers' arms; his was a dusty brown with green tribal leaves on its back, as it answered for its silver twin, though shyly, "Y-yes we can talk…" Leo rubbed his forehead with his free hand, "I don't care if they can talk, let's get home." The one in his arms piped up, "Take the digivice and the clothes, the digivice is very important." They nodded and took the device and clothes and ran home. Splinter had agreed that they could keep the creatures now known as digimon which were now currently eating left over pizza slices with gusto, Mike grinned, "The little dudetts love that pizza!" Raph bopped his brother on top of his head, "How do you know that their female?" the silver one hopped onto his lap, "We're female, dufus." Raph growled and picked up the little silver Relemon, that's what they said they were called, "I'm about tempted tah throw ya in the microwave." A giggle was heard from her, "You can't kill a digimon we just get reconfigured and come back in digieggs."

Donny picked the brown one up, "Is that true?" she gave an affirmed nod, "Y-yes, that's w-what we were told." The grey one piped up from Leo's shoulder, "And since the digivices glowed when you four picked them up we are your digimon partners, and we can only digivolve with your help." Mike piped up, "Why do you need us to digivolve?" the little golden bundle on his head answered him, "We don't know we just need our Digidestineds help to go to champion level if we can't get there ourselves to protect you from other digimon." Raph laughed, "How are puny things like you going to protect us?" they gave each other a look, "We digivolve when you're in trouble or when we have gathered enough data or energy, it depends on if we're taken care of properly." Splinter decided to ask a question, "What happens if you're not taken care of properly?" all four seemed to shrink as the one on Raph's shoulder answered, "We become blood thirsty and destroy any thing we see." The one on Donny's head picked up were her silver counterpart left off, "There are three types of digimon, Vaccine; they destroy bad digimon and protect the good, Data; they only fight when their loved ones and them are attacked a basic neutral, and Virus; evil and destructive if not in the right hands, there are some good virus types, like Kitten."

Her tail flicked over to the silver Relemon now known as Kitten, "I'm a data, Liana is an unknown, and Serini is a vaccine. I'm Rowan if you're wondering." She yawned and the other three fallowed suit, "And if you're going to ask why Liana is an unknown, don't even we don't know why she is." She snuggled to Donny's neck, "I'm tired, we ate enough pizza." The other three nodded and cuddled closer to their partners from where they were on them. Sighing, the brothers took their tiny partners to their rooms for some rest, it was near morning and they had another long night ahead of them that day. Leo shook his head as he lay on his futon with the small grey bundle on his pillow sound asleep, Raph grumbled when the little silver annoyance in his case made herself comfterble on his pillow in the hammock before he too went to sleep, Donny studied the sleeping brown Relemon as his eyes slowly began to shut then falling asleep with her on his chest, Mike was asleep once his head hit the pillow the little golden digimon snuggled to his neck. Splinter checked each room before going to bed himself; he would see later what these digimon were.

Leo groaned as he woke up then walked out of his room to the kitchen to fix his breakfast, when two of his three brothers came in and fixed their own breakfast did he remember last night and his eyes widened, "Where are the Relemon?" they stopped eating, "Where's Donny?" they jumped up and ran to Donatello's room and saw him typing on his computer with four fox like creatures with stubby legs around him and a computer screen, "Are you sure this is the right site I need to go to?" a golden one with tribal lightning on its back nodded, "Yep! We shared the account and now it's yours and your brothers." Donny sighed as he clicked the login button on the screen and nearly fell backwards in his chair, "Whoa! These are all Digidestined here?" the brown one with tribal leaves on its back giggled, "Yes, we made the sight to keep in touch with them; we're all over the world."

Leo, Raph, and Mike walked up behind them and saw what they were doing, "What the shell?!" Don turned and saw his brothers and grinned, "Morning, apparently we aren't the only ones with Digimon." He turned back to the computer and started typing messages to the New York division; mostly to Mimi and her partner Palmon explaining what happened to the original holders of the account and of how they became Digidestined with the girls, now digimon, as their partners. Mimi replied back saying that they needed to discuss this with the other original Digidestined in Japan and that she would message for them to get there A.S.A.P. Leo nodded, "Let's see if Splinter will allow it." Don nodded and typed that they had to get permission from their father first. Mimi understood when she got the message typing she was happy that their father accepted the digimon and that she would wait for it. She turned to Palmon, "Palmon, you remember the Foot?" the plant like digimon nodded, "Uh huh." Mimi's face grew angry, "They got team Kitsune and merged them with their digimon. But thank goodness they bonded with these four boys; they must have seen a digimon before this."

They had to show Splinter the site before he would give his permission, and he told them to warn this Mimi before they saw her. They prepared then ran to where they were supposed to meet with Mimi and Palmon, when they got there Mimi blinked then smiled, "When you said you were different I didn't expect this." They openly gawked, "What never seen a human not scream and run from you?" they nodded as their digimon giggled, "We're sorry about this, Mimi-san." Liana spoke up threw her giggle fit, "When are the others coming?" She just smiled and opened her computer just as a digiport opened and out came the other original seven Digidestined with their digimon, a brunette boy of around fourteen turned to Mimi, "This them?" she nodded and all eight turned to the turtles and they all smiled as a girl in pink stepped up, "Welcome to the Digidestined, my name is Hikari but just call me Kari, and this is my partner Gatomon." The cat like digimon smiled and waved a gloved paw at them then turned to a red head with a bug like digimon hovering beside him, "Izzy, why don't you and Tentomon try and figure out how the girls were merged with their digimon." He nodded and typed on his computer for a while before he spoke up, "It seems the people who did this used a digital DNA splicer to enhance them and the bond they have with their partner, but by doing this they had to merge both of them and have them bond with one of them." He smirked at the brothers, "Lucky for you four they needed certain requirements to have their own partners, and you four matched up with the now merged girls and met those requirements." They nodded and Donny piped up, "We had to see a digimon and we did."

Raph huffed then asked, "What do you mean we 'Matched up' with them?" Izzy sighed, "The four you hold were the first of a new kind of Destined, they not only befriended their partners but connected to them on a higher level, to put it in basic so that your orange wearing brother can understand, they were bonded by their souls to their partner and now you. And by 'Matched up' I mean you are their personas, Liana is the leader and took it upon herself to take everything with a well thought out plan and loves her adopted sisters, Kitten is the hothead of the group taking the fights head on and gives what she gets plus she's sincere about what she says, Rowan is a pacifist but will hurt you if you harm what she cares for she takes it upon herself to be the responsible one and kind of like a mother hen, Serini is playful and airheaded sometimes but she can do some damage she brings light to any room with her open heart." They looked down at the Viximon in their arms, "Bonded by the soul?" Liana nodded at Leo, "I know everything about you and you know everything about Me." she smiled up at him as he blushed.

Raph tried to hide he was embarrassed but knew it was in vain, "Don't worry big guy, I won't tell a soul or digisoul." He sighed softly and knew she was telling the truth, Donny thought on it and nodded, "At least your intelligent and can understand me when I speak geek." Rowan laughed and nodded, "Yep!" Mike was ecstatic as well as Serini, "Dude, it's like insta' best friend!" Izzy nodded, "Do you have your digivices?" his answer was four held out to him, he nodded in approval, "Never lose it, the girls can't digivolve without them. Oh yeah one more thing, because their basically half human every time they go into heat they act more animal like in their rookie state, just try and keep them tame." Collective blush from the turtles and the digimon in their arms, "Your safe right now, their data line of digimon goes into heat during random parts of the year though only if they digivolve into their rookie stage, but since you're so deeply connected with them you'll be hit with it too only not as badly." The turtles were red but not as red as their digimon; the girls looked up at their partners, "Sorry guys." They shrugged, "I-it's no biggy, girls." Mike giggled softly as Serini gasped, "Mike's a pervy! Donny, don't let him on your computer anymore!"

They all laughed before the others said they had to go and left via digiport, Mimi turned to them, "Well I guess it's time to go home, take good care of the girls, and when they go into heat both you and them have to go to the Digiworld if they want to go." She waved as she left, letting them stew in the new information, "Oh mother boards." The others agreed with Don, "This bites guys… lets head home." Leo shook his head, "We have to patrol tonight, remember?" Raph cringed as Mike groaned and Donny sighed, "Let's get going, we have work to do." Nodding they hopped up to the top of the building they were in with the girls clinging to their shells wondering how long it would be before they digivolved into Renamon. Splinter sighed in contentment, "Peace and quiet, I might be able to watch my program…" just as he was about to turn on the Television when his sons and four new voices shouted from behind the front door, "Raphael, I don't care if my tail is soft GET YOUR HAND OFF OF IT!" the door was opened before it was broke down by Raph flying into the lair closely followed by a bi pedal fox with silver fur, white paws, red arm guards with the balance symbol where the top of the hand was, two ice blue tribal snowflakes on each leg.

The creature loomed over Raph as he sat up, its icy blue eyes glaring as the ice blue snowflake markings under its eyes shone with a cold light, "Remember what Izzy said?! We're in the rookie stage now; we could go into heat at random times of the year!" a gloved white three fingered hand rubbed the upright foxes face, the white mane of fur around its neck hid the evidence that it was female, though not well, "Your lucky you're my partner or you would be turtle soup by now, I'm going to put some clothes on." And with that she left for his room to find the clothes they had taken with them when the Turtles first found them. A ash grey one with red tribal fire on her legs and blue arm guards with the same balance symbol as the other's on them, "Leo, please don't say anything, you'll just start fighting with him." She patted his shoulder then walked off to his room to find before mentioned clothes with the other two following her to their partner's rooms. Splinter turned to his sons, "Explanation, now." All four cringed, he was angry, not good, Leo turned to their master and father, "We ran across some foot tech ninja and they digivolved into Renamon." "And about them going into heat?" a collective blush from his sons and Donny answered, "There are different types of digimon and each has their own breeding time of the year, Renamon go into heat at random times of the year like cats, dogs, and other animals." Splinter understood that, seeing as the rat did too.

"How did meeting the humans go?" Mike smiled, "They were surprised that we were turtles and not human kids like them but they didn't freak, and their all over the world!" Splinter was surprised but happy, these Digidestined accepted his sons without any screams or stories, a beeping noise from Donny made them all turn to him as he looked to his Digivice, "Hey girls!" they ran out wearing the clothes they had on when they were merged, a school uniform without the jackets, shoes and socks, "What's up?" Liana took Leo's Digivice and red dots appeared on the small screen, four in the middle as on in the corner came closer, she handed it back to him, "It's a Digidestined, probably walking over or followed you guys signal down the sewers, but still be alert not all Destined are nice." A knock was heard from the door, the brown one with green tribal leaves on her legs and purple arm guards walked over to the door, "I'll get it." She opened the door and her tail waved happily, "Hi, Mimi, Palmon, what brings you here?" she opened the door more letting the pink haired girl and her digimon partner in, "I forgot the give your partners their D-Terminals, they were supposed to be yours and the others but you know." She turned to the boys and their father, "Hello, sir, it is very nice to meet you in person." She bowed.

Splinter bowed back a smile on his face, "It is very nice to meet you to, Mimi, Palmon. I am Master Splinter." He stood fully and walked her to the couch, "Would you like some tea?" she nodded and Palmon tugging on her sleeve, "Mimi, what's tea?" everyone chuckled as Rowan went to the kitchen to fix the tea as Serini explained what tea was to the plant digimon. After having a few cups of tea and talking happily with them Mimi and Palmon left for home after giving the boys their D-Terminals, Splinter nodded his head, "I like this group you boys have gotten yourselves into but tell me this…" he turned to them making them squirm from the look in his eyes, "When exactly did you see a digimon?" they gulped and turned to the girls, they were shaking their heads grinning, "W-well… Funny you should ask, Master."

Raph growled as he punched and kicked at his worn out punching bag, "Come on, it was years ago when we went topside, and it was at night so no one saw us… He didn't have to ban us from going topside for a month." Kitten just yawned, "No it was the fact you didn't tell him then, you're lucky it wasn't for the rest of your life." He turned to her, she was sending waves of sadness and anger threw their bond, "You okay, Kit?" she shook her head, "I miss my family to be honest, so do the other three." He nodded his head and sat beside her, "I'm sure they would understand." She laughed, "No they would put me on a lab table and dissect me for study, my parents are scientists and I'm something that should be on a table now, not loved." He gave her a confused look and she smiled sadly, "I'm not a genus like my baby sister and brother so I'm less important, I miss my baby siblings, their Digidestined too and since their twins they have a Kokomon and Gummymon, their twin digimon." She wiped her face as tears ran down her silver cheeks, "I doubt my parents have even put up a search for me." Raph pulled her to his lap and held her to his plastron as she cried herself out.

Liana watched as Leo did a kata with his swords feeling mixed emotions from their bond, "Leo, what's on your mind?" he stopped mid strike and turned to her, "What about your parents, wont they be worried that their girls have disappeared?" she gave him a small smile, "I'm sure they are, my Mothers' more than likely beside herself with grief thinking the worst, Anne's mother is probably trying to get all the military branches to search for her baby, and Nini's father is most likely gone plum nuts with her missing, I'm not so sure about Kit's parents though, they seem more interested with their work and her twin baby siblings are more than likely crying for her to come home." Her ears twitched and she looked outside the dojo her eye widened, "She's crying, but Kit doesn't cry unless she's angry." Leo looked out the door and saw Raph holding his crying partner, "Let's let them be." He wrapped an arm around her waist, making her and him blush, and pulled back into the dojo, he knew she needed comfort just like Kit, "Don't hold it in, Lia, I feel you need it." His answer was her sobbing quietly on his shoulder as he rubbed circles on her back.

Serini giggled as she played mortal combat with Mike, her orange gloved hands using the wii remote with ease as her partner gave a dramatic yell to the televisions, "How?" his voice was weak as he bowed before her, "I play against those who are gaming gods, one being the head of them, my father." Her eyes darkened and Mike felt over whelming sadness from her, "Hey don't be sad! You just kicked my but at M.K.!" she giggled softly at his attempt to make her happy, "Please, be happy, I can't stand it when you're not happy." He saw a small pink blush from her and quirked a brow "Is that a blush I see from the Gaming Goddess? Black mail!" he held his arms up in triumph making her gasp at him, "Mike, you wouldn't!" she gulped when an unusually evil smile lit up his face. He opened his mouth to yell for his brothers just as a gloved hand covered his mouth and a very cold and overly calm voice whispered in his ear, "Try it, partner or not, your soup." It was now his turn to gulp and look scared, he nodded and she let him go with a cheery grin, "Good, stupid turtle." "Hey! Okay this time I'm going to beat your butt at M.K.!" she grinned and held up her remote, "In your dreams, green boy! I'm not called the Gaming Goddess just for my looks alone!" and with that they played again, Mike loosing every round they played but at least she wasn't sad anymore.

Donny watched Rowan's hips sway as she danced to the music while she worked on a broken piece of the Battle Shell, "Donny, would you please advert your attention to the task at hand?" he blushed and started working on engine, "S-sorry." He could tell she was embarrassed by him watching her from their bond, out of all four of them they probably had the strongest bond as they heard each other thoughts once in a while, and had caught each other having none too appropriate thoughts of the other. Rowan blushed a darker shade of red under her dusty brown fur as one of said images popped up in her mind and whimpered. Don's eyes snapped to her, "Anne?" their bond was getting warm and fuzzy as thoughts that made him gulp swam to his mind, "Anne!" she turned to him her forest green eyes glazed over as the leaf markings on her cheeks shimmered, "Donny…" he shivered at her tone and nodded, it was her time. He grabbed her hand and ran out of his lab to find his siblings and their partners.

Raph sighed softly as Kitten had cried herself to sleep in his lap; he was stroking her tail when Donny slammed his lab door open dragging a dazed looking Rowan behind him, "Raph…" He was panting and blushing slightly and Raphael's eyes widened, "Leo, Mike!" both ran when they heard the yell, "What's up?" they saw Don, "Oh…" Kitten woke from her nap and blinked at Rowan then at Don, "Spring must have come early this year, Donny, take her to the Digiworld, now." She stood and walked into his lab, "Use your Digivice, place it in front of the screen and say 'Digiport open.'" Don nodded and did as told, in an instant he was threw the gate, once he was in the Digiworld he looked himself over and blinked, "Sweet." His shell was covered in a metal alloy as was his plastron, his knees and shins in the same metal as well as his arms as a computer piece with a screen over his right eye showed temperature and other things, his bo staff was now the same alloy as the armor that he had on. A whimper beside him turned him back to reality; he picked Rowan up bridal and ran through the forest to get help for his partner.

Liana sighed, "It was her time?" Kitten nodded as Serini gasped, "That means we don't have much time ether." Their partners gave them questioning looks, "What cha mean by that?" Kitten turned to Raphael and sighed, "We were born around the same time, Rowan being the eldest and Serini the youngest. I'm the second eldest and Liana being the third." She rubbed her face groaning, "Our birthday is in November on the night of the full moon, though we were born on the same night we celebrated on our favorite holidays." The boys blinked as Liana stood and walked to Splinters room, "Master Splinter." She bowed before sitting in front of him, "Rowan's gone into heat and Donny took her to the Digital World so she could… Let it run it's coarse. We're not far behind her; Kitten is right behind her when it comes to it." He sighed and nodded, "How long will you be gone." She winced not wanting to leave incase the Foot decided they wanted to be nasty, "We'll only leave when we go into heat, it shouldn't take Rowan more than a few weeks to get over it and by then Kitten would be in heat but near the end of it." He nodded, "Message Donatello often and give me updates on their status." She nodded, bowed and left his room walking back to the others, "Splinter knows." She turned to the boys a commanding tone in her voice, "We only go to the Digital World when we're in heat am I understood?" they nodded and she gave them a smile.

Everything was hazy but the green skinned male carrying her, she was burning up and she whimpered at the male nuzzling his neck, she felt him jump then look at her with a red tint to his olive green cheeks, "Donny… I'm hot." He nodded and held her tighter, "I'll find some help, don't worry, Anne." She smiled softly and purred, "But I don't need help, I have my mate." He gave her a bemused look making her giggle, to him it sounded like tinkling bells, "You, silly turtle." She saw his face change to so many shades of red it made her dizzy slightly, "What's wrong?" she whispered to him snuggling close to him, "Are you scared of little old me, Donny?" he tried to ignore what she was doing as he searched for shelter, "Anne, please stop licking my neck." He saw her pout at the request but did as told, _'This is so unlike her… Is this the Rowan that was caged up?'_ he spotted a cave not too far away with plenty of coverage, running to it he jumped when Rowan started to growl staring behind him, he turned and saw a red headed girl around twelve with a normal Renamon, "Can I help you?" the girl just stared at him, "Donny, put me down." He let her down on her paws and she growled when the Renamon stepped forward, "What do you want, Rika, I'm not in a good mood."

The red head's, now known as Rika, eyes narrowed, "So it is true, you were merged with your digimon." A growl was heard from Rowan, "If you're here fight the answer is no." she swayed suddenly and Don had to catch her before she fell, Rika smirked, "What did you just get done with one and loose?" Rowan glared harder, "Why don't you ask Renamon why I'm in no fighting condition." She purred softly at Donny making him look uncomfortable. Rika glared but asked any way and what her Digimon said she was not expecting, "She's a digimon now, remember we are like animals when it comes to certain times in our lives…" comprehension dawned on her face and she cringed, "It's a hard time isn't it?" Renamon nodded, "Let's leave, she's in protective mode as two females are in her and her mate's territory." They saw Donny's green skin turn a very dark shade of red, Rika snickered, "Sure, I feel the K.I. heading our way." they walked off with a bow and Don turned to his partner, "Elaborate what the Renamon meant by 'mate'." His answer was her kissing him and maneuvering herself cling to his front, legs wrapped around his waist and shell, "She means I would kill digimon and human alike to make sure NO ONE takes you away from me."

He shook slightly at the kiss he just received and the conviction in her voice, "Why me?" he felt her nuzzle under his chin, "Why not you? You're everything I want and more. Yes you have your flaws but I love them just as much as I love your good points." He sighed then buried his face in her neck chirring making her shiver this time, "I'm the only one who see's this side of you, Rowan, am I understood." He knew she was more animal then human at the moment and he had to assert his dominance over her, despite his gentle tone it held a firm touch that made her nod. He chirred in her ear as he picked her up and walked into the cave he had found earlier, her tail waved lazily as she purred and nuzzled his chin showing she was submitting to him, "We won't do anything until you're ready while not in heat." She whimpered but nodded when he gave her a look that gave her no room for argument, who knew Don could be so commanding, she liked it. He laid her down near the entrance then left to get fire wood. Rowan sat up and thought back to when she was a human girl and when her digimon went into heat, she had been pounced and forced on her bed by a male Digimon.

That train of thought stopped when Don came back with a load of firewood, he got the fire up in a few minutes after that. He sat down next to it but far enough where he wouldn't over heat, she crawled over and sat in his lap, "It wouldn't matter if you took me now… When I was a human my partner was in heat and I had sent her to the Digital World and she wanted to go alone, but there was a draw back." She snuggled close to him, "Since we had the deep bond I was in a 'Heat' as well, it was nearing the end of the cycle but a rogue digimon broke into my room and he forced me on my own bed. I had to lie to my mother about what happed to my mattress after he was done with Me." he had his face buried in her mane of fur, breathing in her scent to calm himself down, "What was the digimon?" she shook her head, "I was new then and I didn't ask any of the Digidestined in the area at the time." He looked up and turned her face to his and kissed her tenderly, making her melt as she wrapped her free arm around his neck. He then nipped her bottom lip and chirred, "Do you remember what he looked like and what type he was?" she nodded, "He was a virus, the ones with blood red eyes."

He felt some of the memories flow over to him, what the digimon looked like mostly and his grip tightened around her waist, "I want you to forget that male, he can't do you any harm now." The digimon was humanoid but with overly long arms and looked like a fallen angel, he wanted to rip the digimon limb from limb then make sure it digivolved back and do it all over again. He looked at her and his face softened, "I won't go after him, but if he comes after you I will turn him to digidust." She giggled and nodded, "Love you, Donny." She kissed him softly then snuggled down for sleep, Don smiled softly and held her close, "Love you too, Anne." He would wait until she was ready when not in heat, he just hoped that the evil digimon wouldn't challenge them while they were here. It had been a few weeks since Donny had left with Rowan to the Digital World, Kitten hadn't gone into heat yet so they were safe for a while, Liana was practically pulling her fur out, mane around her neck included, Leo stopped her and held her close to his plastron, "Easy now, killer. They'll be back." As if they were the magic words Don's computer screen started to glow as both him and Rowan landed in front of the two, "Leo, the Digital World is so AWSOME!" Rowan laughed at her partner and now mate's exclamation.

Mike and Serini ran into the lab and tackled them, "We missed you guys!" "We missed you guys too." Liana smiled then started sniffing the air around Don and Rowan and she smirked and pulled them out from under Mike and Serini, "How was the trip?" both blushed but hid it quickly, though both Leo and Lia noticed them, Don then started chattering nonstop about the Digiworld, what he looked like once he got there, now that got Leo and Mike's attentions, and how they met Rika and how Rowan was about to tear both her and her digimon to shreds, that made Rowan blush. He had stopped talking long enough and noticed that Raphael and Kitten weren't with them, "Where's Raph and Kit?" Mike and Serini shrugged as Leo and Liana answered, "Patrolling the city." "Okay… Isn't Kitten going to go into heat here before too long?" they shrugged, "I think she's holding it off as long as she can, her favorite holiday is coming up in a few days." Rowan groaned, "The only day she acts like a worse child than Nini." The boys looked confused until the girls said, "Halloween." The boys face faulted and Leo spoke up, "Damn…"

Raphael looked over to his partner as they jumped the buildings scouting out the area, she had been more hyper as the days passed, he hoped it was because she was waiting for Don and Rowan to show back up and not for the holiday that was coming in a few days. She caught him staring at her and she gave him a wink before mouthing, 'You're doomed.' At him and he mentally screamed, she was waiting for the holiday. He watched as the cold air caressed her fur, she only wore a dark red and ice blue scarf around her neck. The girls had stopped wearing clothes days ago; they said the clothes rubbed their fur the wrong way. He was almost thinking what he shouldn't about her, under him panting and moaning his name in climax. He stopped that train of thought as she grabbed him and hid behind an A.C. unite and a few foot tech ninja appeared where they just were, "Are you sure that's what those geeks told you?" "I'm completely sure that's what they told me! As their both the parents of one of the merged girls, they didn't like the choice though and I can't blame them, I mean their own kid escaped before they could perform tests on her and her friends."

Raphael's eyes widened and he glanced at his partner, she was furious; he could understand why but the next sentence made even him pissed, "I hear their going to try their other two kids for the boss." Kitten snapped and Raph let her go. A calm voice colder than the night air spoke up, "Diamond Storm!" the attack killed most, knocking some out, but one was pinned to the roof of the building, badly hurt but still alive, "Tell me, what my oh so loving parents have in store for my siblings." He gulped, he couldn't move as some of the diamond shards had cut his tendons and he couldn't reach for his suicide poisons, he was roughly picked up into the air by a red gloved three fingered hand, "I said tell me!" his eyes widened as frost started to creep from the hand, "T-they plan t-to do the same to them as they did you!" the frost stopped as she dropped him, he sighed and from the loss of blood he had suffered, passed out. Raphael moved from his spot behind the A.C. unite, "Kit… I just contacted the others; they're on their way to your old place." She nodded, "Lets head their too, I want them out of the Foot's clutches." He nodded and let her lead the way to the apartment complex.

The two groups met on the roof, Leo and Liana started giving out the plan, "Two of the boys will stay in the hallway while the other two are in the apartment as back up." "Kitten will be the one to get the kids, Rowan, you'll be with her, Raph and Mike will be in the room outside the bedroom with Lia, Don, Nini, you're with me in the hallway." They all nodded and broke into the apartment within a few minutes; it was easy since Kitten knew were the spare key was. They were in and Kitten made a beeline to her siblings room, she opened the door softly so not to wake them, but two digimon were awake, "Don't come any closer if you know what's good for you." She peeked from behind the door and huffed, "What, I'm not welcome here anymore?" two voices gave a surprised gasp, "Kitty?!" she nodded, "Wake them up, we have to leave quickly." And wake them they did, "Sonya, wake up!" "Danny, get up!" both children woke with a start and mumbled at the same time, "I'm up!" Kitten smiled as she packed two duffle bags full of clothes as Lopmon and Terriermon helped, she grinned, they digivolved while she was gone. "Lopmon…" Sonya's voice, "Who's that?" a lamp was turned on and Kitten froze, as did Rowan, Danny spoke up, "What a strange looking Renamon, do you know what happened to our big sister?" she nodded and turned to them, "Hi, squirts."

They glared at her, "You're not Kitty." Danny declared as his twin sister nodded, instead of getting saddened she got angry, "I am and I'll prove it." They scoffed making her glare harder, "When you two were four years old you broke one of mom and dad's contraptions so they wouldn't go to the science convention so that they would stay home and play with you." Their eyes widened as she gave a familiar smirk, "And I've held it over your heads since." "Kitty?" she nodded and crouched to the floor, "Some friends of mom and dad did this to Liana, Rowan, Serini, and I… We're here to take you somewhere safe in case they decide to do the same to you." They nodded and started to dress in clothes that she threw at them, when they saw Rowan they smiled. Raph and Don picked the two up, "Hold on tight, squirts." They nodded and did as told, Kitten stayed longer in the main room as the others left for the roof, "You comin', Kit?" "In a bit, Raph, gotta' make it look like a struggle." And that she did, and then she left the door open, her parents came out of their room as she was leaving; all they saw was a shadowed silhouette give them the finger as it left.

Once they were a few roof tops away Leo took a sleepy Danny from Raph then nodded his head to Kitten who had stopped and watched the chaos ensue at the complex. He nodded, "We'll catch up." Leo smiled then left with the others. Raph stood next to her, their bond was starting to get unusually warm, not the like the warm of a nice blanket they usually had but the raging inferno you would get from a volcano. He looked at her and saw the glazed look in her eyes, "K-kit?" she turned to him slowly and smiled, "I used too much ice on the tech ninjas." She grabbed his bicep and squeezed gently, "And I became too angry, will mate forgive me?" he nodded then his D-terminal started acting up, he flipped it open and his eyes bugged out of his head, "Now you tell me, Donny!" the message read, _'Raph, once Kitten goes into heat she might call you mate, if she does remember she's more animal than human at the moment, show her who's dominate. Don.'_ He growled under his breath and put the minicomputer away then turned to Kitten who was currently pressing herself against him. He pulled her over his shoulder making the vixen squeak, "You are mine, and is that clear?" "Crystal." He rushed to the nearest man hole and ran home as fast as he could. Once there he runs to Don's lab, "Computer!" he paused slightly before holding his red digivice to the screen, "The kids can sleep in my room while they stay here, Digiport Open!" and with that he was sucked into the Digital world.

Once he was threw he checked himself over, his shell and plastron were covered in a metal and his sai were made from the same metal, he had red gloves on him that reached to his shoulder and red leg warmers that went all the way up his legs and covered his feet, and on his head his bandana turned into a skull cap with long ragged tails. A low whine from the vixen on his shoulder made him start moving to find shelter from the snow and ice. About an hour later found them in a cave next to some hot springs that were too hot to bath in, at least it was warm and they could boil some eggs if they had any, but the two were more preoccupied with other things, like Raph trying to keep her from raping him, "Damn yer a stubborn one!" he yelped when she bit his neck then growled and forced her to the cave floor, pinning her arms above her as he kissed her forcefully making her yelp and him to growl again, "Behave or I put you over my knee." She whined and licked his lips, growling he went through on his threat.

She was a whimpering and quivering mass as he tied her arms behind her and sat her down on the semi cold floor, "Now are yah goin' tah behave?" she nodded, tears in her eyes, and shivered. Raph pulled her to him and had her sit in his lap; he knew her butt still hurt from the spanking he had just given her. She purred and nuzzled his neck then licked the place she had bit, "I'm sorry." Her tail wrapped around one of his legs as she snuggled close to him as possible, his hands started to wander from her waist as his face buried into the white mane of fur around her neck, "If I untie you will you behave?" he knew she wouldn't even when she said she would, he smirked as one hand griped her hip and the other her shoulder, "I think my little mate is lying to me." her icy eyes widened before he forced her front to the cave floor with her back side sticking in the air, "I think I should spank her again." He held her in place as he did just that making the skin under her silver fur glow an angry red.

Tears streamed down her silver cheeks, he leaned over her back and kissed them away as he massaged her hurting back side, "Are you going to be a good girl now, I don't mind taking this a little further." She nodded and he untied her before pulling her to his lap then letting his hands wonder her front, "R-raphy… Please more." He smirked and bit at her neck chirring, "Not until you're ready, and you're not ready." She whined but nodded, "And don't call me Raphy in front of the others." "'Kay." He turned her face to his and kissed her gently compared to the other kisses he gave her before, "Your mine, got it?" he growled at her, she tucked her head under his chin, "I'm yours." He chirred into her ear, "Good girl, now get some sleep we're going walking tomorrow." She nodded, "Love yea, hothead." He smiled, "Back at yah, frosty." Red eyes watched from outside the cave the two were in and growled, that wasn't the female he wanted but she would make a good plaything and so would the other two that were in the real world but they belonged to others in his circle. Turning to three more pairs of eyes, "Your bitch is here, Miyotismon." A dark chuckle, "I will wait until the right moment to claim her fully." A collective nod from the four evil digimon, "Since they were young humans when we first had them we didn't want them all but once… But now look at them; they've bloomed to full roses." The fallen angel digimon snorted, "Yours may have been a highly thorny and frosty rose bud, but mine was a timid spring lily."

"Heh, you two speak as if those bitches were flowers, try playing with lightning." They both glared at him, "Quiet, MetalEtamon." All three turned to a clown looking digimon, the leader of them, "We will wait for the elements to come when they aren't with those tamers of theirs, whatever they are." They nodded and the clown digimon smirked, "And remember to collar your bitch once you've trapped her." He threw them each a leather or lace collar before he disappeared, MetalEtamon grinned, "Piedmon sure knows how to snare things." Miyotismon just hit the metal monkey atop his head and sighed, "Just crawl back under the network you came from until we're called again." "Go fly back to your coffin, Batboy." He rubbed his head and walked away to his trailer as Devimon and Miyotismon flew away to their respective place of residence. Raph watched as the four digimon left and his eyes narrowed, since he accepted Kitten as his mate, memories had flooded from her to him, some she had suppressed, one being of the humanoid digimon with the cape and bat mask.

* * *

(A.N.) Whoo! Chappy 1 done... READ AND REVEW! Please?


End file.
